


Save me...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дитон говорил, что все будет плохо.





	Save me...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дитон говорил, что все будет плохо. Дитон говорил, что его разум будет открыт для тьмы. Дитон не говорил, что из-за этой тьмы Стайлз будет пытаться убить родных, друзей и просто чужих людей.  
Дитон не говорил, что он будет как герой «Бойцовского клуба» страдать раздвоением личности. Хотя по всем симптомам все удивительно похоже. Бессонница, или наоборот долгий сон, из которого с трудом выбираешься. Действия, о которых ты ничего не помнишь. Все совпадало, кроме одного.

Стилински смотрит на происходящее, будто из шкафа с прорезью для воздуха. Он не видит другого человека. Никакого Тайлера Дёрдена. Он видит только себя. Он видит, как лезвие входит в живот его лучшего друга, направляемое его рукой, но не им. Он слышит все слова, что произносит его рот, но не он. Он чувствует сумасшедшую улыбку, в которой растягиваются его губы, но не по его желанию. Когда длинные тонкие пальцы изящным движением пробегаются по рукоятке катаны, ему хочется зажмуриться, но он не смеет. Он чувствует тот экстаз, что заполняет тело, от которого хочется распрямиться, вытянуться, потягивая все мышцы, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Стайлз почти не дышит, когда его ладонь проворачивает клинок внутри Скотта. По его щекам катятся слезы, которые он не может – не хочет – останавливать. Он просто хочет, чтобы этот кошмар прекратился. Чтобы он проснулся, забывая все происходящее, как страшный сон.

Он не понимает, почему иногда он осознает себя, как нормального человека. Он общается с друзьями – он их немного пугает, он ругается с Дереком – все так и должно быть, он даже целуется с девчонкой на пати в лофте – до сих пор не знает, как к этому относиться, потому что слишком много озарений приходится на тот вечер.  
Ногицунэ просто забавляется с его телом, с его разумом и душой. Отъедает маленькие кусочки, наслаждается каждой секундой страданий, плещущих вокруг Стилински, будто море. Стрела, воткнувшаяся в тренера? Лис хохочет, упиваясь беспомощностью человека. «Подарок» в полицейском участке? Лис трется вокруг шкафа с закрытой дверью, морда оскалена в дьявольской усмешке. Айзек, получивший разряд тока? Нет темного существа счастливее. Стайлз может долго перечислять то, что сделано его руками. Сказано его губами. Весь список того, что разрывает его в клочья, перемалывает на мелкие кусочки.

Крис направляет на него дуло пистолета – Ногицунэ смеется ему в лицо. Сам Стилински с ужасом смотрит. Он не может понять, ждет ли он смерти, или боится ее. Он готов кричать «Сделай это!» и в ту же секунду «Нет, не надо!». Когда лис швыряет Дерека в стену до хруста позвоночника, Стайлза скрючивает от ненависти. А тварь с любопытством ведет носом, улавливая что-то новое. То, чего не чувствовалось раньше, во время прочих «детских» шалостей. Стилински пытается загнать эмоции внутрь, строит еще один шкаф, внутри шкафа, а лис вьется рядом, не давая уйти, вынуждая открываться. Но можно сказать ему повезло – Хейл больше не попадается на пути, и Стайлз может хранить то немногое личное, что у него еще осталось без посягательств Ногицунэ.

\- Знаешь, что такое ритуал сэппуку, Стайлз? – скрипящий шепот, как нож по оголенным нервам, каждый звук пробирает до центра нутра. Кажется еще чуть-чуть и он почувствует влажное касание языка лиса к своей коже, ощутит тяжелое смрадное дыхание прямо над своим ухом. - Это когда самурай потрошит себя своим же мечом, чтобы сохранить честь. Но убивает его вовсе не разрез. Смертельный удар наносит ему его кайсеку, обезглавливая самурая, своей катаной. Скотт – твой кайсеку. Я заставлю твоего лучшего друга убить тебя, Стайлз, а ты ему это позволишь, иначе вместе с тобой умрут все, кого коснулся клинок Они. Если только Скотт не убьёт тебя раньше, - он слышит и дрожит как осиновый лист.

И все бы ничего. В итоге он справляется, спасается буквально чудом – спасибо Скотту, Лидии, Кире и остальным, кто не бросил. Только жертвы, погибшие из-за него, навсегда останутся с ним. Никто не говорит ни слова. Только всепоглощающее понимание, что он убил. Стилински был не виноват. Но виноват. Он знает.  
Дитон не говорил, что Стайлз Стилински перестанет существовать. Только бледная тень, измочаленная и потасканная тем, кому больше понравится его шкурка.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
